


Who's the Vixen?

by Cimorene105



Series: Thank God for PR [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Consensual Name-Calling, Dom Steve Rogers, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Switch Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, switch steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Steve and Bucky's vacation is off to a great start.





	Who's the Vixen?

"Hey, Steve, I'm gonna try something," Bucky called from the bathroom of their hotel suite.

Steve was instantly on alert. Most of Bucky's ideas were good, but when they were bad, they were catastrophic. "What is it?"

"A surprise."

"That doesn't exactly reassure me," Steve muttered to himself as he sat on the hotel bed, facing the bathroom.

Bucky took one last glance in the mirror. He looked good. He'd gotten his hair cut - it was easier to keep up with when it was shorter - and he'd shaved. Bucky's head was still the only place on his body that grew any hair. All the parts of his plan were in place. He opened the door and leaned confidently on the door frame.

Steve's lips popped apart. His cheeks tinged and his breath hitched. He greedily drank in the sight of his best friend and lover in a set of black lingerie.

"What do you think? Bad idea?" Bucky teased.

"Fuck," Steve breathed.

"Sounds like you don't like it, Steve," he laughed. "Should I go take it back off?"

"No! Fuck no, come here. Can I touch you?" Steve finally met Bucky's blue-silver gaze.

The edges of the brunet's mouth lifted slightly, giving his chiseled face a soft appearance. "I'd be real disappointed if you didn't, Stevie." He padded across the room in his stockinged feet.

Steve flitted his fingers over the garter belt and settled them on Bucky's exposed ass cheeks.

"Damn, that thong looks great on you."

"Thanks." Bucky ran his hands up Steve's arms and neck to grab fistfuls of his hair. "I believe I recall you making known a particular desire the last time I wore lingerie around you."

Steve also recalled that, and decided to do something about it. He started by sucking each of Bucky's dark, pebbled nipples into his mouth, one after the other. Then he bit a line of hickeys down Bucky's stomach to his groin. After years of wishing, Steve was about to fulfill his fantasy of giving Bucky a blow job.

He licked across the fabric, then tongued wet patches through it. He found the head and focused his attention there.

"Shit. _Yes_ , Steve. So good." Bucky threw his head back and tightened his fingers even more in Steve's hair.

Bucky had put his panties on after affixing his belt and stockings, so Steve had no problem inching the thong down to free Bucky's cock. Steve got his hand on him and tried to coordinate his sucking and stroking.

"Oh, god, Steve - stop, _stop-!_ "

"Yeah, Buck?" Steve looked up from under hooded eyelids, continuing to slowly lick at Bucky's erection. Bucky used his leverage to pull Steve away.

"Don't want this to end too soon, you vixen." Bucky straddled Steve's waist, the mattress pillowing his shins where he knelt. His next words washed warm over Steve's face. "What do you want, Stevie? I want to give it to you. Anything at all."

Steve wrapped Bucky up in his arms. "How would you feel about me being on top of you? If you're not ready for it, there's no pressure. I got tons of other things to ask for."

Bucky smirked. "Have I told you yet that for a while I thought we used to be lovers because of all my memories of fantasizing exactly that?"

Steve collapsed backwards with a groan.

"I was so confused, Steve," Bucky continued to torment him, following Steve down to cage him in. "I had so many images in my head of a smaller, younger me getting bent in half and pounded into by a ninety-pounds-wet stick of a man."

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ Steve chanted under his breath.

"Then you got a different body, but I figured out very quickly, even during the war and as shitty as our lives were then, that you're still the same man. The one I want fucking my brains out. I'm ready."

Steve pulled himself together enough to half-heartedly joke, "We're kind of in the wrong position for that right now."

Bucky let his full weight rest on the man under him and shot him a raised eyebrow. "It would seem so. What are you gonna do about it, Steve?"

Steve was never one to resist a challenge. He grinned at Bucky and easily flipped the heavily muscled man on his back. While he was at it, Steve took a moment to appreciate said muscles. Unlike his own, he knew Bucky's had not been a direct result of the serum. They took a hell of an effort to maintain.

"Buck, I ever tell you how hot it is that you work hard to stay this ripped?"

"Yeah, it's a lot, but it's handy. And it gave me quite the pecs, right? Maybe I'll get a matching bralette at some point; frame these babies to their full potential."

"You - a matching-" Steve was momentarily lost for words, a rare feat. "Who's the vixen, again?"

Bucky smirked. "Who says we can't both be? We both bottom anyway. Like I said, I don't really need to label myself one way or another. Neither do you, Steve. Sometimes you tease me and act all coy until I jump on you. You're damn good at it. Today, I want it the other way. I want you to turn me into the definition of a fucked-out mess."

Steve crowded him further into the mattress, speaking intimately over his lips, every word dripping with intent. "Oh, I can definitely do that for you, Buck." It was like a switch had flipped. Bucky marveled at how, at the drop of a hat, his blushing and stammering Steve went away and this domineering and panty-dropping Steve came out.

Bucky was unaware he wasn't breathing until Steve was kissing him and trying to steal air he didn't have. Bucky gasped, which gave Steve the opportunity to slip his tongue inside to gently begin fucking Bucky's mouth.

Bucky set all his inhibitions free when Steve took charge. The moans Bucky let loose were the best goddamn sounds Steve had ever heard in his entire life. The hazy, flushed quality of of Bucky's expression was an addictive look to see on his face. The way Bucky's entire body went lax and pliant sent Steve on a power trip. How had he gone so long without being the cause of such wanton behavior in his favorite person?

"You're so fucking perfect, Bucky. You're beautiful. You're everything." Steve's hands took in every ridge and curve of Bucky's exposed skin before sliding behind his knees. He encouraged Bucky to lift them up to his chest, putting that lingerie - and everything it barely covered - on display. Steve slithered down to put his face level with the tempting sight.

Bucky felt hot air warm his perineum before Steve was trying his damnedest to put a hickey on it. The lace grew wet and clingy from Steve's attentions.

Bucky was incoherent, and he made less sense the more enthusiastic Steve became. Soon Steve was plucking the slip of lace away from Bucky's skin, a wet fingertip massaging his hole.

This left Bucky hard, spread, flushed and panting, and wearing only a garter belt and stretched thong with sheer stockings - speared on Steve's finger. The blond had never been more thankful for his picture-perfect memory.

He took a step back from the bed to rid himself of his clothes. When he was naked, Steve pounced on Bucky once again with a hungry expression.

Steve dove back in between Bucky's legs, now using both tongue and fingers to stretch and lick at Bucky's hole. Steve used the fingers of his other hand to put pressure on Bucky's perineum and balls.

Bucky writhed and shouted a stream of curse words through his insistent moans. It was the loudest Steve had ever heard him.

Steve was getting impatient listening to the hottest sounds to ever reach his ears while not being an equal participant in the pleasure. He tested the give of Bucky's rim and found it distinctly loose. Nabbing the lube, Steve filled Bucky with three fingers.

"Bucky," Steve tried to get his attention. "Bucky, did you rob me of the pleasure I get from prepping you?"

"Wanted to be ready," Bucky moaned. "Wanted to be so fucking good for you, Steve, the way you're so good for me. I can be good. Want to be good," Bucky continued to deliriously ramble. Steve couldn't find it in himself to blame the man for his effort.

"You are, Bucky. You're so good for me. You're always perfect. You got yourself all nice and loose for me, huh? Did you hope I would take one look at you and bend you over to just take you without a warning? Is that what you want?"

Bucky meet Steve's gaze with glassy eyes and an excited grin. "That was definitely the plan. Did it work?"

Steve returned his giddy smile. "No."

Bucky pouted. "But, Steve-"

"Because you're going to work for what you want," Steve spoke into Bucky's ear. "And if you fuck yourself well enough on my dick, I'll pound you into the mattress like you deserve."

"Oh, _fuck,_ Steve."

"Wrong person," Steve taunted as he turned Bucky over onto all fours.

Steve helped Bucky to get the leverage he needed to rock himself back onto Steve's cock.

_"Oh, fuck me!"_

"That's the right person. I will, but only if you're a good boy and take what you want. Are you going to take the pleasure you need from my cock, Bucky?"

"Yes, Steve, yes!" After a moment, Bucky had found the angle that would hit his prostate and he furiously shoved himself forwards and back along the length of Steve's cock. Mind-numbing ecstasy exploded along Bucky's spine. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, _fuck-!_ Shit, _Steve_."

Steve arched his own spine and gripped his hair the way Bucky had earlier. He couldn't keep a few grunts and moans from escaping him.

Bucky caught them and decided his new goal was to hear as many of those sounds as he possibly could. He thrust himself more deliberately and clenched his ass just a little tighter on the forward pull.

"You like this, Stevie?" Bucky breathily intoned. "You like watching me fuck myself on your dick? That I'm acting like a slut for you - needy for you?" Bucky tightened like a vice around Steve and jiggled his ass up and down, making the blond cry out and fall forward. He crushed Bucky to the bed under him.

Steve panted heavily beside Bucky's head. "I love it," Steve growled.

That growl caused Bucky to mewl in response and flutter the muscles in his ass. Steve bit the brunet's shoulder at the sensation.

"I can't decide if you've been a good boy or a bad boy by pulling that stunt," Steve murmured, "so I'm going to give you both your reward and a punishment. I'll fuck you hard like I said, and I'll spank your ass as much as I like while I'm doing it. Sound fair?"

"Please, please do that. _Please_ ," Bucky whimpered. He wriggled under Steve and clenched his ass again.

Steve pulled Bucky to the edge of the bed and stood next to him. Bucky rolled onto his back once more, realizing Steve's plan.

A thought occurred to Steve. "Bucky, what you said; do you want me to call you a slut?" He watched carefully for the reaction.

Bucky's eyes flashed and his cheeks reddened further. He nodded.

Steve leaned over him and pulled hard on Bucky's hair. "What was that? A good slut tells someone how much he loves getting name-called. I didn't quite hear you."

"Yes, Steve. Call me your slut. I'm a desperate slut for you. Only for you," Bucky gasped.

"That's my good slut." Steve slammed into Bucky's ass. Bucky screamed. "Hold your legs open for me, slut," Steve instructed. He hooked his fingers in the back of Bucky's thong, holding it across one butt cheek. This left his other hand free to repeatedly slap Bucky's completely exposed cheek.

The resounding smacks joined the chorus of their fucking and moaning. Bucky slipped into a mantra of, "Oh god, Steve," on a breathy whine.

"That's my slut. Good job, baby - taking my cock so well. So good, Bucky." Steve switched hands so he could treat the other ass cheek in the same manner.

When Steve had determined Bucky's ass was warm enough to the touch, he gently cupped Bucky's drooling cock through the fabric of his thong. He just rested it there, letting the motion of his hips jolt Bucky into a soft, teasing friction.

At this, Bucky gave a high-pitched whine and tears of pleasure and frustration leaked into his hairline.

"God, Bucky, you don't know how hot you are. Letting me give you what you want. Trusting me to take care of you. Fuck, you're amazing." Steve leaned down to explore Bucky's mouth with his tongue. He angled his head to get even deeper.

Bucky's every breath was a moan that Steve happily swallowed. After a little while, it became clear that Bucky wasn't really responding to particular things that Steve did, like adding another slap to Bucky's ass, or squeezing his dick in a loose fist, or licking a nipple into his mouth.

It freaked Steve out for a moment before he recalled the term 'sub space.' He realized all at once exactly how dominant he was acting, and that Bucky loved it so much he was floating in his mind from it. Steve would have to get Bucky to try it on him sometime. They would also have to talk about safewords so this wouldn't surprise them in the future.

Steve knew from the little he'd come across, that what Bucky needed now was for Steve to take good, attentive care of him. He murmured a constant stream of praise, calling Bucky his good slut over and over. Steve began jacking Bucky off at a steady pace, matching it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

In a stunning contrast to his shouting and screaming from earlier, Bucky was virtually silent when he came. Steve made sure to slowly work him through it before coming himself.

Steve peppered Bucky's face and neck with kisses and simply stayed there, awkwardly cuddling the limp man on the edge of the bed.

"You were so good," Steve repeated as he pried Bucky's frozen fingers from where they still clutched at his own legs. The prosthetic fingers were tougher to disengage. "Come on, Bucky. Relax your hands for me. Just relax. I'm not done taking care of you. I'm here. Let go of your legs."

Some of his meaning must have gotten through, because Bucky abruptly lost his grip and his limbs collapsed around Steve. "Good. Good job," Steve told him as he massaged Bucky's right arm.

Bucky groaned softly. "What -?"

"Shh, just relax. You're fine, you're good. Let your Stevie take care of you, Buck."

Bucky sighed out the most contented sound Steve had yet heard him make.

Steve was damn proud of himself.

He was even more proud of Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
